The Archer
"The Archer" (en español: "El arquero") es el primer sencillo promocional, y la quinta canción, del próximo séptimo album de estudio de Taylor Swift, Lover. Escrita y producida por Swift junto a Jack Antonoff, la canción fue lanzada el 23 de julio de 2019.The Archer en Spotify "The Archer" creó entusiasmo entre los fanáticos de Swift por ser el infame 'track cinco' de su próximo álbum. La quinta pista de todos los álbumes de ella ha sido considerada como la más "emocionalmente vulnerable", lo que aumenta la emoción por el lanzamiento de la misma.Taylor Swift Hints at Special News About Track 5 on "Lover" (en inglés)If You Love These Taylor Swift Songs, You Have 'Track 5 Syndrome' (en inglés)“The Archer” Confirmed As Track 5 On Taylor Swift’s New Album “Lover” (Update) (en inglés) La canción fue descrita como "más oscura y más introspectiva" que los sencillos anteriores ("Me!" y "You Need To Calm Down"), muestra un lado "más vulnerable y confesional" de la cantante, ya que la presenta como "cazadora y cazada".[https://slate.com/culture/2019/07/taylor-swift-the-archer-lover-sad.html Taylor Swift's "The Archer" is the saddest song on Lover so far] (en inglés) Antecedentes "The Archer" fué escrita por Swift y Jack Antonoff en dos horas, cuando estaban en California.Jack Antonoff Reveals Taylor Swift's 'The Archer' Took 'About 2 Hours' to Create (en inglés) Swift y Antonoff colaboraron anteriormente en 1989 (2014), "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" (2016) y Reputation (2017). El 26 de abril de 2019, Swift lanzó "Me!", junto a Brendon Urie, como el sencillo principal de su séptimo álbum, Lover.Taylor Swift's 'ME!' video: All the easter eggs and references (en inglés) Su video oficial fué lanzado esa misma noche, y en él, Swift dejó pistas de lo que vendría después, incluyendo a "The Archer".Taylor Swift News en Twitter: "The Easter eggs which Taylor left for #TheArcher which she mentioned in her Instagram live" (en inglés) En una escena, se puede ver un cartel que dice "Lover", revelando el título del álbum. En el cartel también hay un corazón con una flecha, referencia a "The Archer". En una escena posterior, donde Swift y Urie están bailando en un programa retro, se puede ver a una banda vestida de cupido.All the references in Taylor Swift's Me! video (en inglés) El 1 de mayo, Swift lanzó el vide lyric de "Me!", y en él se puede apreciar un postal que dice "Taylor Swift / Nacida en 1989 / Ama a los gatos", con un corazón y flecha. Taylor Swift también dió pistas de la canción en el video musical del segundo sencillo de Lover, "You Need To Calm Down". En la escena, se puede apreciar a Hayley Kiyoko dispara una flecha a un blanco con un 5 en él, claramente esto simboliza "The Archer" como la pista cinco en Lover.Taylor Swift Surprises Fans By Releasing Her New Track "The Archer" (en inglés) Swift reveló que era un easter egg a través de Instagram el 22 de julio de 2019, un día antes de una transmisión en vivo. Durante la transmisión en vivo en Instagram de Taylor el 23 de julio, ella reconoció su tradición de colocar las canciones más "honestas, emocionales, vulnerables y personales" como la pista cinco en sus álbumes, lo que "definitivamente ha sucedido en el caso de este álbum, Lover".Everything Taylor Swift Announced, Including Her New Song 'The Archer,' During Her Instagram Live (en inglés) Ella dijo que la canción no era un sencillo oficial, sino algo que ella estaba emocionada de compartir. También habló sobre su colaborador frecuente, Jack Antonoff diciendo que él "es fenomenal. Hemos trabajado juntos por un tiempo, y estoy orgullosa del trabajo que hemos hecho en este álbum." Recepción de la crítica "The Archer" fue aclamado por los críticos de música. Claire Shaffer, de Rolling Stone, llamó a la canción "una balada sombría y sintetizada centrada alrededor de la metáfora del arquero".Taylor Swift Releases Intimate New Song ‘The Archer’ (en inglés) Rania Aniftos de Billboard opinó que es "brillante, aireado", y que Swift "derriba la pared que pone, y le pide a la persona que ama que la acepte mientras canta".Taylor Swift Unveils Vulnerable New Song 'The Archer' (en inglés) Al escribir para Forbes, Caitlin Kelley declaró que la letra de la canción "se analiza como un reconocimiento más matizado de los altibajos bien documentados de sus relaciones de alto perfil", y agregó que "la mayor fortaleza de la canción es la astucia de sus líneas".Taylor Swift Releases Vulnerable New Song 'The Archer' (en inglés) Sofiana Ramli de NME escribió que "la canción expone las inseguridades de la cantante", describiéndola como "delicada y soñadora en la misma vena minimalista" que "All Too Well" (2012).Taylor Swift gets real on honest new song, ‘The Archer’ (en inglés) Chris Willman de Variety opinó que "las letras reflejan un estado mental sospechoso en una relación aparentemente feliz donde los viejos temores surgen fácilmente", y también hizo comparaciones con "All Too Well".Taylor Swift Turns ‘Red’ Again With Third Song from New Album: ‘The Archer’ (en inglés) Escribiendo para Vulture, Jackson McHenry declaró que "'The Archer' encuentra a Taylor en un ritmo más lento", y agregó que "es potencialmente una admisión de que ella, de hecho, ama el drama y se mete en peleas, incluso si ella es la víctima. pero también podría ser una metáfora".Ready, Aim, Listen to Taylor Swift’s New Song 'The Archer' From Lover (en inglés) Constance Grady, de Vox, escribió que la canción "es sobria y minimalista, y se odia un poco a sí misma de la manera en que Swift puede llegar ocasionalmente cuando es más vulnerable como compositora", y agregó que es "exponencialmente más emocional y poderosa" que los sencillos anteriores.Taylor Swift’s new single, 'Archer,' is Swift at her most intimate and vulnerable (en inglés) Video lyric El video lyric de la canción fué lanzado junto a su lanzamiento oficial el 23 de julio de 2019. Swift dijo que no habrá video musical para "The Archer", pero está trabajando en el video de otra canción de Lover. Taylor Swift - The Archer (Lyric Video) Letra Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Lover